Leave Your Blind
by anntashiable
Summary: Harry Potter had lost a few things in his own life. He lost his memories of Draco Malfoy and his lover, Draco. Will Harry get back what he lost? Will Draco get his Harry back? I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY AND THE IDEA! THIS WAS ALL INSPIRED!
1. Chapter 1

Leave your blind

Chapter 1: Making Memories

Memories are always with you in the back of your mind. Either good or bad, those memories will carry you throughout the rest of your life. Somethimes they'll sneak up on you and make you think about it, feel it in your mind and in your heart. It makes you happy, sad, laugh, hurt, or maybe it will annoy you. Sooner or later you'll say, 'I can't believe I just did that' or 'Why did we do that?' There are a lot of ways to loose those memories. How you ask? Well there are a few examples. Such as hypnosis, a coma, a potion, or even a spell.

But for this person, he lost his memory and felt something towards another with no memory about him. He always wondered if he's in love or not. The other wonders if he remembers him and the past that they made with each other. It effects them both with their lives, social life, and their emotions. It tortures their hearts, makes them both weak, and they wonder if they can return to the place where they were placed. This is their story.

Harry James Potter. 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The Chosen One.' When he was young, he lived with his horrible relatives. His Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and a snotty cousin Dudley. He hated the Dursleys very much. But when he was eleven years old, he recieved a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from a giant named Rubeus Hagrid. When he came to Hogwarts on the first night, the raven haired boy was sorted into Gryffindor House. The boy was full of bravery, love, and care in his heart.

But before he went to Hogwarts, he met some friends on his way from shopping for supplies and on the train. His friends are Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

Harry met Draco in a Robes shop and met him again on a train. Remembering the blonde bloke of how he talked about two of the houses in Hogwarts and his broomstick. How he kept quiet and listen, trying to follow each and every meaning. He also remembered how he took his hand for friendship.

_"Harry Potter," said a boy._

_Harry looked to his left side and saw the gray eyed boy he met in the Robes Shop in Diagon Alley. _

_"I'm Malfoy," he said and stood in front of Harry, "Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand and waited for him to take it._

_Harry smiled and took his hand. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he said once more and shook it for friendship._

_"I know that."_

Meeting Ronald Weasley on the train was a bit interesting. Well having his family for helping him getting on the platform and having his twin brothers loading his stuff on the train was wonderful. Ronald Weasley or Ron had ginger red hair and a firm body when he was young. Just meeting him on the train made Harry have a new friend that he can be himself. He also remembered Hermione Granger of how she asked if they both seen Neville's toad. Hermione Granger is a muggle-born girl and she was a beautiful girl to Ron.

"HARRY! RON! YOU GUYS COMING OR WHAT?" yelled Hermione from downstairs.

Ron jumped to his feet feeling like that he's just been woken up by an earthquake. He fumbled to get his clothes on just remembering that it was a Saturday and it was Harry's birthday and they were going to take him out."Harry! HARRY! Come on Mione's calling us," Ron said and threw Harry a book that would wake him up.

Harry groaned hating to wake up so early in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. He saw that Ron was almost dressed and ready to go. Harry stumbled to get off his bed feeling a bit sore on his neck. He noticed that he's been sleeping on the wrong side of the bed at night after having a playful fight with Draco and Ron.

_"Come on Potter! Can't even take down your own friend!" yelled Draco holding him down._

_"Harry! Draco! Ron! Come on! This ain't funny anymore. I don't want any of you three to be hurting each other!" yelled Hermione watching them by the sidelines near the shrieking shack. _

_"Hermione relax. We're just playing around," Ron said to his girlfriend as he wrapped his arm around harry's neck._

_"Mione! Tell your boyfriend to let go of my neck! I might feel it tomorrow in the morning!"_

_"RON! DRACO!"_

_"Ok. Ok," they both said and accidently let Harry dropped to the floor._

_"Yeah. Thanks for putting me down gently!" Harry said while rubbing his neck._

_Ron walked over to Hermione and gave her a quick peck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight saying,"I love you."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and loosened Ron's grip around her waist. She looked at him and said,"Mhmm." She soon started hitting him almost about everywhere and shouted at him,"WHEN I TELL YOU TO STOP, I MEAN STOP! I CARE ABOUT YOU AND OUR FRIENDS SAFETY! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE DOING THIS AGAIN! DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW DRACO'S SILLYNESS!"_

_Harry and Draco were laughing at Ron's reaction to Hermione._

_Yes, Draco did feel offended but he always love it when Ron always get lectured by his girlfriend very much. Harry couldn't stop laughing._

_"What's wrong Ron? Cat got your tounge?" asked Draco._

_"Shut it!" Ron roared as he tried his best to keep Hermione's fists away from his body._

Harry smiled to himself as he got ready for his birthday to start off with a good day. He stretched and yawned one last time and headed downstairs with Ron.

"Happy Birthday mate," Ron said and gave him a big, red, and gold colored box. "I wanted to beat Mione and Draco, so that I can be the first to say it and give you this."

He smiled and started opening it. It revealed a pendant that was made from a light pebble with carvings on one side saying _P.A. Leader_. Harry examined it carefully holding it with his hand. Carefully not wanting to upset Ron, he tried to figure out what did _P.A._ mean.

"You don't like it do you?" asked Ron with a face that Harry felt full of guilt.

"No! I love it Ron! I assume that P.A. means Potter's Army," Harry asked curiosly to see if he got it right.

Ron smiled and nodded. Harry soon had a quick of relief. "Well, I'm hoping it beats Mione's and Draco's."

"Don't worry Ron. It's the thought that counts, but may I ask just one question. Why Potter's Army?"

Ron gulped and answered nervously," Well you are going to lead us to victory against Voldemort. You're going to win."

"We're going to win, Ron. Thanks again," Harry said and put on his new necklace.

They both walked down the stairs of the Weasley home and entered the living room where Hermione and Draco stood. Harry looked at the both of them and just smiled. They both smiled back. Draco was about to move towards to Harry but Hermione moved faster than him. She ran and gave him a tight, lovable hug.

"Happy Birthday Harry," she said and looked at him. "Umm...I hope you like your present." She held it out and gave it to him.

Harry took it with gentle hands. Harry really loves all of his gifts but mostly he loves celebrating his brithday with his friends, especially Draco. The first time that Draco got something for him. It was an expensive amulet and it was in engraved. But soon Draco became more caring and loving of his gifts to Harry and his friends. He started giving some baked goods with a card, a nice home made bracelet, or even a day in a nice place. As long as it comes from the heart, Harry really cares about it.

Harry opened Hermione's gift, revealing a book about Quidditch. _Quidditch Through the Ages Book 2_. "Thanks Mione," he said to her with a smile.

"Well it was the first book I saw and I knew that you would love to get the second book as soon as it came out. So there you go. I'm sorry about the first one that Wood gave you our first year at Hogwarts," she replied.

"Hey. At least the second book will be better than the first."

She giggled to herself and stepped back. Harry looked at Draco notifying him that it is his turn. Draco stepped foward nervously. It felt like that he was about to throw up or something but he actually feared that Harry's gift won't make him happy.

"Relax," Harry whispered to Draco touching his hand gently.

The two boys felt a shock when they touched. Draco quickly gave Harry his gift and pulled away as fast as he could. Harry held the gift with a tight grip and looked at Draco. His eyes were looking down at the floor not meeting the beautiful jade-green eyes that wanted to stare in those silver orbs. Harry sighed to himself and started opening the slytherin green with gray ribbons, box. With great surprise. It was something that Harry had never seen before.

The box contained family pictures and old journal entries. The hand writing looked very familiar to him. He soon saw a picture of his godfather with his parents smiling at him. In his mother's hands was a baby. It was him. It was him being held and loved by his mother in the picture.

Ron groaned in the back as he finally felt defeat from Draco's gift. Hermione eyed Draco feeling like that she had got a bad grade in one of her classes. Draco looked at his friends staring at a glaring Hermione and a defeated Ron. But for Harry, he was still admiring his gift.

Harry sat down and looked at some of the pictures of his godfather. Harry stared at Draco who was staring back. "How did you-"

"Get all of this," Draco interrupted and sat down right next to him. "It wasn't easy because my aunt had all of the stuff of Sirius. But my mother, she insisted me to give you the stuff. So we compromised with her and she had to give it up. So this is where it ends up. With you. The favorite grandson."

Harry was speechless. He didn't know what to say. All this time, Draco was saving the best for last."Thank you. Thank you so much!" He gave him a hug.

Draco just smiled and hugged back.

"Well aren't you all hungry or not? Breakfast is not going to eat itself is it?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Breakfast for the Birthday boy is served," called the Weasley twins as they walked into the kitchen with following behind them.

"Indeed," Hermione said and pulled Ron over to the kitchen.

"Can I ask you something Draco?" Harry eyed him curiously.

"Sure," Draco answered.

"Did you come here with or without your parents permission because I know your father really hates us hanging out with each other."

Draco shrugged and said,"Well my mom gave me permission. But father he...he wasn't there so my mom said go ahead."

"Okay then. Umm I have one more question."

"Well go on. Ask me the question."

"Do you...have...something..for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Truth

_"Do you...have...something...for me?"_

Draco looked at Harry with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that Harry own friend. His bloody Best Friend for Merlin's sake. Asking if he has something for him. The truth is. Draco always admired the boy who lived from afar. Even at Hogwarts. That's why he wanted to be close friends in first place. His father never knew about his friendship with Potter, Weasley, and Granger. If his father knew, he would kill him for hanging out with a filthy half-blood, a mud-blood, and especially a poor weasel. But his mother, she accepted them ever since she saw his train ride back to Hogwarts from his first year at Hogwarts.

_"So Draco, how does it feel like hanging out with a muggle, a Weasley, and a half-blood?" asked Hermione._

_"Feels great. It's amazing to have good friends who really care about you," replied Draco._

_"Well don't get your hopes up. I heard your dad is co-workers with my father. Well in a different department," told Ron munching on some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans._

_"I hope none of my parents find out about this." _

_"Why is that?" Harry asked cautiously knowing that Draco's family is a bit harsh._

_"Well my parents wouldn't like me hanging out with dirty blood, a poor wizard, and a filthy half-blood. No offense to you three."_

_"So you're saying," Ron munched on another two beans" you're parents would kill you if you're friends with us because we're not like your family and it will rub off on you."_

_"Exactly."_

_"Well ignore them. I know you have to keep this a secret from your parents but keep in touch over the summer. Okay?"_

_"I will to the three of you."_

_Soon their time was almost up from their train ride from Hogwarts back to London. Seeing all the mountains, trees, and a few rivers that flowed to the lakes out into the open sea were soon gone. The four would love to go on this train ride once again back to Hogwarts. _

_Draco looked out the window seeing the train pulling into a tunnel. Only a few more seconds till he goes back home to his parents and explain his first year at Hogwarts. He looked at the Golden Trio and saw them staring out the window too but Harry was staring at Draco. Draco stared back and saw the boy who lived turned away and blushed. _

_"__**Potter has feelings for me?**__" Draco thought.__**" Impossible. I can't love a bloke...but he...he likes me..does he? Do I like him? But I'm not a queer."**_

_Or is he. Draco looked out the window and saw that it was time to depart. Ron stood up and helped Hermione get her stuff from the top shelf in their cart. Harry was doing the same as Draco followed. He looked out the window again and saw the Weasley family waiting for Ron. He didn't see his mother or father just yet. _

_"Umm..." Draco started until he got a great big hug from the golden trio._

_"It's best in here than out there," whispered Hermione hugging the three boys as tight as she could._

_"Don't worry mate. we'll be able to see each other next year. Send letters if you can," Ron said as he tried to escape Hermione's strong grip._

_Draco waited for a few seconds to see if Harry was going to say anything, but still was silent. Draco frowned a bit but put that grin back on as they let go of each other from that hug. Ron and Hermione left quietly without being noticed by the slytherin and the other gryffindor. Draco looked outside the window and saw his mother smiling at him._

_His beautiful mother was standing there with her long black and silver dress. Her hair was long ending at her chest with the highlights of bleach blonde like her son's, and her stale gray eyes staring with a smile on her face. _

_"You're mom's beautiful," said a calm voice._

_"Yeah she is. I wish your parents are alive. It would be nice to see them," Draco said._

_"Me too." _

_Draco turned around and saw Harry picking up his last bag off the top shelf and looked at Draco with those soft jade green eyes. Draco saw sorrow in the bloke's eyes. It looked like he was about to cry. The gryffindor quickly wiped his tears away but Draco caught the other tear before he did. "It's okay, Harry. You still got us. You're friends, Hogwarts, and other people who care." _

_Without even thinking, Draco kissed his cheek for a while. It was the first thing that the blonde bloke could ever think of, other than hugging him once again. Draco was about to pull him into a hug until the raven haired boy pecked his lips. He blushed and left Draco standing there alone. He soon left the train and saw the golden trio with their family and left._

_"Ready to go son?" asked his mother._

_"Yeah mom," he replied. _

_****_

_"So you're friends with Harry Potter?" asked Narcissa._

_"Yes," Draco said._

_"And a Weasley and a mudblood?"_

_"Mom, no need to be rude or anything, but they do have names."_

_"Well I don't know what names that Weasley have and that filthy little mudblood."_

_"MOM! Don't call her that. PLEASE! Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They're my friends mom. Just friends. I care about them and they care about me."_

_"Okay then. Just don't let your father hear about this. You know how he is with the Weasley family and non-magical people. Be careful. Especially with Harry."_

_"Yes mother."_

"Draco? Draco are you even listening to me?" asked Harry.

Draco looked at the boy in front of him. He wasn't sure if he was a queer or not. But he was indeed confused with his sexuality. He was dating Pansy for about two years now. Plus she'll be crushed if he broke up with her with some bloke. He was speechless to answer the raven haired man who looked a bit sad.

"I used to like you," Draco said with that hoarsed tone ending his statement.

Harry just looked at him with a bit of pain in his eyes. The gryffindor felt like someone has cut his heart open and just destroyed it from the inside then out. "Oh," he replied and just turned away from the blonde feeling foolish, embarressed, and hurt."Just forget the question Malfoy." His voice almost cracked.

The slytherin looked at him confused. _**"Did you just called me by my last name?"**_asked the blonde. "Harry look at me. Harry please just tell me what's wrong and I'll solve it, _plea-"_

"JUST FORGET IT!" yelled Harry and ran up to Ron's bedroom. He slammed the door and pulled out his wand. "_Colloportus," _he whispered and put his back against the door. He slid down the door slowly and put his knees to his chest. He sat there and cried to himself.

Harry knew who he was. He was and still a queer. He never knew until he dated Ginny. She knew the whole time and never told him, because she wanted Harry to find out himself. Ron and Hermione also knew and they both did the same as Ginny. Harry only found out because Draco Malfoy fancies him. He always did since his third year at Hogwarts. The day he found out that he was a queer. He told Ron, Hermione, and Ginny about his crush on Draco. Hermione and Ginny just smiled to themselves but Ron was pissed. He was so angry about having Harry's crush on Draco, because one of the Malfoys' rules is _**"Malfoy men are not queers." **_Harry hated that rule and knew that it was forbidden for him to fall in love with Draco. He knew he was infatuated by his love for Draco and couldn't let go of it. Draco now knew about Harry's crush.

****

"WHAT DID YOU DO MALFOY? YOU GIT, WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled Ron.

"NOTHING. I SWEAR!" Malfoy yelled back.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP! Lets just settle this with no yelling," Hermione said.

" 'Mione, this git hurt Harry's feelings. ON HIS OWN BIRTHDAY!"

"RON! Draco please. Tell us what was your conversation about."

"Harry just ask me if I have something for him. And I told him that I used to like him."

"LIAR!"

"It's true WEASLEY!"

"NO its not! You're lying about what you told to Harry."

"Honestly Ron, you are...wait, you mean Draco's? But he's dating Pansy."

"HELLO! I'm still in the room!"

Hermione turned around and thought about it. Ron knew how people are lying just by looking into the eyes, a heartbeat, and the voice. It was impossible that Draco could be gay. He just can't be. He's completely straight because he's dating Pansy Parkinson. Draco Malfoy. A gay slytherin. A Queer. Impossible. It doesn't add up. _**'I used to like him'**_ rang in her head. Draco has to be gay. He has to be.

"Draco are you sure you're not...you know..gay?" asked Hermione curiously.

"NO! I'M DATING PANSY PARKINSON FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" Draco roared.

"Ron?"

"Still lying!" Ron yelled.

"How do you know that I'm lying?"

Before Hermione could answer, Ron tackled Draco and pinned him to the couch. Draco tried to squirm out of his grasp but he was too strong for him. Soon Ron positioned himself with his legs on each side of Draco and straddled him. Hermione gasped as he watched her boyfriend holding Draco's wrists with one hand and watched Ron's tongue licked the side of his neck. She heard a moan spilling from Draco's lips. She saw Draco's body tensed as Ron licked his adam's apple and another moan spilled. Draco was not resisting anymore. He was becoming weak.

"Gotcha," Ron whispered into Draco's ear and got off of the slytherin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Difficulties**

_Before Hermione could answer, Ron tackled Draco and pinned him to the couch. Draco tried to squirm out of his grasp but he was too strong for him. Soon Ron positioned himself with his legs on each side of Draco and straddled him. Hermione gasped as he watched her boyfriend holding Draco's wrists with one hand and watched Ron's tongue licked the side of his neck. She heard a moan spilling from Draco's lips. She saw Draco's body tensed as Ron licked his adam's apple and another moan spilled. Draco was not resisting anymore. He was becoming weak._

_"Gotcha," Ron whispered into Draco's ear and got off of the slytherin._

As soon as Draco heard those words, he pushed Ron off of him and pinned him to the floor. He was furious at Ron for making him moan and feel pleasure. **Malfoys are not queers!** Thats what his father would say when he was just a boy. His mother, on the other hand, was fonded by gay men, because she felt interested by how men love the same sex. She was comfortable around Harry and so was Ron because they both understood how Harry is the way he is.

"Weasley. You. Foul. Git!" Draco said.

"Someone's flustered," Ron shot back.

Draco blushed reder than before. He never had this much blood going to his face. He turned around and hid his face from his two best friends with nothing to say. The slytherin was confused with what he is feeling. _Maybe I'm just curious_. Draco has been dating Pansy for two years since the yule ball in his fourth year. But had feelings for the raven haired boy since the first day he took his hand in friendship. He thought he lost those feelings in his second year but it soon returned in his third year of Hogwarts. He remembered how the gryffindor's hair looked like, his smile, his face, his eyes, his own chest, and his first peek at the gryffindor's own body. He still remembers that moment.

_"Draco. It looks like its your turn to eavsdrop on the Gryffindor team today," said Flint._

_"Again? I just did it last week. Can't you choose another?" Draco asked annoyingly._

_"Sorry. You have to do it because what you did today was horrible. So this is your punishment. Have fun."_

_Draco groaned as his Slytherin team mates left the locker room. He walked to his locker and changed into something stealth clothing. He checked to see if any Gryffindor team mates are already heading into their locker rooms._

_"Come on Fred!" yelled Wood as he went into the gryffindor locker room with Harry._

_"I'm comin'," as he said and got off his broom "You don't need to wait for me Wood."_

_"Yes but its our safety from the other teams."_

_Draco closed the door quietly and walked to the closets that the Slytherins made to get to the other room. He climbed up the hole in the wall and crawled through. This year, the Slytherins made the hole in the wall a bit bigger for Draco and the others to crawl through easily. They could easily slip in and out of the hole but it gotten bigger since some of them done some muggle weight trainning. Pure-bloods know how to weight train. Draco never knew how to weight train and learn about each machine. He never knew because his father thought that it was ridiculous and unnatural for a pure wizard to do such a thing._

_"Oi! I'm going to take a shower," yelled Harry._

_"Harry we're going to discuss about our next practice routine," Wood replied._

_"Don't worry, I'll hear you and the rest. Just go ahead and start."_

_"You better make sure!"_

_Draco continued moving as he tried his best to stay as quiet as a mouse. Soon he reached a source of light. He quickly crawled over to where it revealed the showers. He then saw something that should have never been seen in his own eyes. He froze with widened eyes. He stared at t'he boy who lived' naked under the shower head. Each water drop hitting his heating skin. He heard a moan from the man under the showerhead. He watched Harry as he ran his fingers through his raven hair. Draco felt blood rushing through his cock as it began to harden. Harry turned around and Draco fell from the hole on the wall to the cold, wet, tiled floor. _

_He groaned and rubbed his head. Draco gasped as he felt cold and wet from the water that Harry was showering. A gasp rang in his ears and he opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Harry, his friend and crush,with wide eyes._

_"Harry, are you ok?" asked Fred._

_"Harry! What's wrong?" asked George._

_Draco stood up and backed up to the wall as the rest of the Gryffindor team piled into the showers. He saw Harry grabbed a towel as fast as he could so that his female team mates won't see what Draco saw. _

_"Well, well, well. Look what we got here Gryffindors. We got a sneaky snake in our shower stalls," Wood mused and his team laughed._

_"What's the Slytherin seeker doing here," asked Angelina._

_"Spying on us Malfoy," Fred added._

_"Guess Flint couldn't stand you Wood," said Katie._

_"What shall we do with him Wood," asked George._

_"Lets have a little fun with a snake. Our meetings will be in the common room for a while."_

_With quick movement Draco jumped and tried to reach up where he fell. But the lions were too fast for him. The Gryffindors grabbed him and pinned him to the tiled floor. Fred and George started off with a few harsh beatings for having a Slytherin in there and followed by the others. Draco started to feel more pain when Wood started punching his stomach and was about to cough out blood. The girls just left because it was so idiotic and they didn't want to get involved. As for Harry, he just stood there and watch the three boys hitting the slytherin, his own friend. Harry couldn't say anything because he was speechless. Draco caught him showering naked under the cold water. _

_After a few minutes, Wood and the Weasley Twins left Harry and Draco alone in the showers. Harry saw how his Slytherin friend was beat up right in front of his own eyes. Draco lying on the cold shower floor feeling water dripping all over his body. Harry couldn't bear the scene thats in front of him. Draco struggled to stand up and walk away. He could only drag himself out of the gryffindor locker room._

_"Draco, let me help you get to Madam Pomfrey," Harry offered and held out his hand._

_"I don't need your help, Potter," Draco yelled and continued his long drag out of the room._

_"Look Draco, we both know that you won't last this long drag-" _

_"Potter! Just shut up already. Don't you ever call me by my first name. You don't desereve to say it anymore!"_

_Harry just held his breath and left the room. Draco laid down and waited for the gryffindor to leave. But he heard only clothers being put on and a bit of sniffles following each clothing movement. __**Is he sick? But he looks fine to me. Did I hurt his sensitive side?**__ Draco looked up and saw Harry in front of him. Before he could say anything, the other boy picked him up bridal style and carried him to the hospital wing._

_"Potter what are you doing?"_

_"Stop calling me by my last name. You're hurt badly and I'm helping you."_

_"I can get there by myself. __**Malfoys do everything by themselves**__."_

_"What an interesting quote from your horrible family."_

_"My family is not horrible."_

_"So __**Malfoys**__ do everything by themselves then. So you have sex by yourself?" _

_Harry was amusing himself as Draco started to protest and make those noises when he would become speechless. Harry thought it was very cute when the slytherin started to protect his family with other quotes that made him go on and on. He thought of how he would have thrown him off the ground and leave him there to crawl all the way to the hospital wing, but as a Gryffindor, he had to help him. It was the right way. The way that Harry knows and respects._

"Malfoy? Are you alright?" asked the golden haired girl. "Ron! RONALD! Look what you've done! You've tramatized our friend!"

"Mione, relax. It was the only way to find out about his sexuality," he told as he moved towards her.

"But you know that there were other options!"

"Yes but still he wouldn't come out of it. We may use veritessarum but its against the Ministry and the law."

"Well, next time lets negotiate or wait until he's ready to come out of it."

"Fine."

Draco just sat there looking at the both of them as they argued. He was confused about his feelings and his past memories about Harry. The boy who lived clouded his mind. He felt like that nothing is holding him to the ground anymore. It is the now sorrowful gryffindor upstairs in his room who is houlding him to the ground. Draco stood up and ran upstairs where the boy was hidden from everyone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry heard the yelling from his best friends. He stopped crying as soon as Ron started yelling at their slytherin friend. The sixth year gryffindor heard everything that they have said and it hurt. When Hermione mentioned Draco's beloved girlfriend's name, it hit his chest and made it difficult for him to breathe. It felt like that he was back on the sidelines again. He wish he could have loved Ron's sister, Ginny, but she's dating Dean right now. As he heard the noise stopped, he felt like he was going to cry once more. He stood up and walked to the door. He stopped as he saw the slytherin. He was abou to knock on the door but put his hand aside and stared the the gryffindor.

"Harry...I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to your hurt your feelings. I really mean it," the bleach blonde started.

"I told you to forget it," Harry replied as he wiped his eyes.

"Are you okay then?"

"I'm fine," he lied.

Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him into a hug. Harry stood there like a statue waiting for his friend to move. Draco hugged him tightly and whispered," It's okay that you're not fine. I really am sorry."

Harry stared at the wall and started to move his arms. He hugged him back and quietly smelled the scent of the slytherin. Vanilla. That beautiful scent that he loved since the first day they have met.

"Harry, if things don't work out with Pansy and I. I'll try it with you. Don't think of yourself as a rebound. Because I think I might learn to love you again."

Harry's emotions were full of confusion and pain. It gave him hope that Draco would try to love him but he does feel like that he is the rebound for his relationship. But at least he will have the man that he has fallen for. Draco pulled away and looked at the boy. He smiled and pulled him downstairs so that they would continue Harry's Birthday.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I think my own Draco is falling for the enemy," Lucius said.

"And he is one of us now. He will fulfill his orders give to the Dark Lord," Bellatrix replied.

"Yes, this might be horrible for our son's heart, Lucius," Narcissa noted.

"I can't hurt my son's heart or his duties from the Dark Lord, himself."

"The unbreakable vow with Severus Snape."

"When did you turn out to be helpful Bellatrix?"

"The same here too."

"Well he is my nephew and I don't want to hurt him or see my cissy cry. Might as well be helpful...shall we cissy?"

"Bellatrix!"

She looked at Lucius and pulled Narcissa right next to her. She was ready to apparate out of the room to head over to Serverus Snape's home.

"Yes Lucius?"

"Thank you."

"Happy to be of service."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **

**I am very sorry for not updating last year. I will try my best to keep up with this series. Plus keeping up with school last year and this year is the start of a new year. So yeah. I will try my best and hope to get this finished before I graduate or yeah...hehe. Please Bear with me and thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 4: The Mark**

_"Yes Lucius?"_

_"Thank you."_

_"Happy to be of service."_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco calmed himself down as he stared at the gryffindor. He was really excited about going back to Hogwarts with Harry. He always dreamt of having the gryffindor in his arms but with Pansy in the way, he had to control himself. He knew that he was dedicated to Pansy but his feelings towards Harry is beginning to burn in his heart and making him have all of these dreams of pleasing him. He could not stop starring at the gryffindor and had to look away if he caught him looking.

"Draco? Are you sure you don't want a slice of chocolate cake?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

He stared at the women and shook his head. "I'm on a diet. Sorry," he respond.

"Draco Malfoy on a diet. It doesn't fit. You look thin enough already. Come on just a bite of this cake," Hermione insisted.

"Nope. Trying to contain myself from more sweets."

Harry stared at him and wondered why all this time that he never saw those signs that Draco had made near him. He could not even remember what he had done. He thought that those were all friendly things. Just friends. Just...friends.

"You alright there, Harry?" asked Hermione.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Yeah, just fine."

"Mione don't worry. He is just taking in this moment little by little. Just keep your nose out of everything," Ron whispered. "Don't worry mate. Everything is just going the way you wanted it to be. It's your day. We want to do what you want to do."

Soon an owl flew in and landed near Draco. It was his mother's owl. He carefully pulled the note and gave her a piece of his baked chicken. As she flew away, Draco cautiously opened his letter and read it silently.

_My dear Draco,_

_Please come home immediately. Your father and I have something to tell you. So please tell your friends thank you. Plus tell Harry to have a wonderful Birthday. Thank you so much son. We'll see you soon._

_yours truly_

_-Mum_

_P.S._

_**He is coming. Hurry.**_

Draco folded the note as fast as he could. He needed to be quick. He knows what happened to his father when he let the Dark Lord wait for him. It was ashamed to watch his own father being inflicted on by the curciotous curse. The Dark Lord even let him watch when he came back. He still remembers those words when he held him. _"Be like your father and disobey me and you'll be ending up like him on the floor. Being in pain!"_

"Draco? Is everything okay? Did something important came up?"

He looked up and saw them all staring at him. He could not speak and could not even tell a word about the Dark Lord. He just needed to make it quick and go. But how to start? How to end it? How to work this out? He sighed and said,"My mum is calling. I have to go home immediately. Apparently something came up from the Ministry for my father. Sort of a family business against someone or I don't know. I have to go. My father is a little impatient."

It was silent for a moment. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were catching on. She smiled and gave him a quick hug. "It's alright my boy. Good luck and try not to do anything dangerous. Be safe and stay alive," Mrs. Weasley whispered. Mr. Weasley gave him a pat on the back for good luck. Draco sighed and gave Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley family. He stared at Harry. The golden boy just stood there and waited. "My mum said Happy Birthday to you Harry. She wishes you the best," Draco said. He apparated out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco apparated to his quiet and dark home. When he exited his room, he saw the place already neat and very evil. Just how the Dark Lord loves it. He ran very quickly to find his mother but he saw his father. He was drinking his tea while setting up the chairs. He saw how Lucius was drinking his cup of tea. Hands being shaken by his brain and setting it down very cautiously. Lucius looked up at his son and smiled.

"Where's mum?" he asked.

"She went out with your aunt. Do not fear, Draco. She will be back very soon. We all get to see the very moment where you accept the mark," he said.

Draco was taken by surprise. It cannot be the day that he had to force himself to accept the mark from the Dark Lord. He backed away slowly.

"I thought it was until tomorrow. Why now?"

"Now son relax. We all do not know the decisions of the Dark Lord are so rational. Lets not think about it."

Draco backed up until he hit a human body. He turned and saw his mum standing in front of him. His tears were almost about ot fall but Narcissa caught it on time. She pulled him into a hug and took the tears that fell from his eyes and soul. She comforted him as he tried to pull himself together. She shushed him as Bellatrix entered the manor. She stayed in character as she walked past the both of them.

"I-I-I can't do this mum. I just can't! I LOVE THE BOY WHO LIVED! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! I CAN'T HURT HIM! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO IT! PLEASE!" Draco protested.

"Its alright. We all been through this. Its just a little sting. We'll be right behind you. You don't have to worry," his mother soothed him and fixed his collar very quickly.

Bellatrix came in with Severus Snape behind her. He was a man that would scare a few Gryffindors in the halls, especially first years. Not only that he had this stare, he was the godfather of Draco Malfoy. He walked swiftly to his godson and made sure he was calm. Draco stared down at his black robes and waited for some comforting comments from his godfather but then he heard an apparation. They all looked up and saw a man with dark green robes, white skin and the nose of a snake. Lord Voldemort came in and started the Ceremony.

"Welcome Draco Malfoy, to the Death Eater Family."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry awaken from his dream. He breathed in hard as he tried to catch his breath. He looked to the side of him and saw Ron and Hermione still asleep. Harry wiped his face and got out of bed quietly. He walked quietly down the Weasley home and headed straight for the firecase. He wanted to make a floo call to Malfoy Manor.

"Harry? What are you doing? Its like 3 in the morning," said a voice behind him.

He turned around and saw Ginny, the only female of the Weasley siblings. She was only wearing a robe and her hair was red, thin, and still a bit wet, maybe she took a nice cool bath before she slept. Harry remembered about her having a crush on him since the first time they met at the train station. Ginny was shorter than him at first but then she grew about a few inches than Harry.

"Harry? Are you even going to answer my question?" she asked again while tapping her foot on the floor.

Harry had to think fast. He did not know what to say to her. He has a reason to go out but a lie was not in his mind. He did not want to tell Ginny about what he saw in his dream and let her call her parents about this. Then all he had to hear at three in the morning was Mrs. Weasley lecturing him about safety of him, the chosen one, lord voldemort, death eaters, dangers, etc. about the war. Its like his aunt Petunia nagging him on about chores, Dudley, uncle Vernon, and himself.

"I'm going out for a walk. That is all. Nothing like an early walk in the morning will wake up my legs and get my heart pumping for a nice run too," he replied.

Ginny stared at him carefully. Harry waited nervously awaiting her reply on his silly lie. _" This is not good. She knows I'm lying. Did I look at her straight into those eyes. Did I talk to fast? I'm dead. Mrs. Weasley is going to nag on and on throughout the night. I'm doomed."_ Harry closed his eyes and waited for Ginny to respond.

"Okay then. Just don't get lost on your way back. I know you can't miss the burrow because its original and tall. Just be careful in the fields though. Gnomes wondering around at this time of the morning," she replied. She walked back up the staircase.

Harry sighed in relief and walked out the door until Ginny threw him something. He turned around and saw his broom on the floor. He looked up at her but she was not there. But he heard her voice. "Instead of walking, why not take the air. Just stay low near the fields." Harry agreed with Ginny but it was too obvious so he just had to walk. He looked down at his broom and decided to bring it just in case of a get away or flying to where Draco is.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are you ready for your first mission?" Voldemort asked the young blonde.

Draco did not look up. He did not want to stare into those eyes of a snake that made a shiver run down his spine. He nodded in response and waited for the next words to leave the mouth of the Dark Lord. Then he felt a hand on his right shoulder and a hand held his chin. The touch was so cold and dark that forced Draco to look into the eyes of the Dark Lord. Draco stared into the eyes of evil and tried not to blink. Draco had nothing to say but his attention was fully paid.

"Draco its alright to look at me. I won't hurt you like your father. I know it looks like harmless mistakes but it teaches you all a lesson. Your mission is to kill your foolish Headmaster. Dumbledore. Kill him or I'll kill you. That is your mission. I wish you the best of luck because your life depends on it," Voldemort responded and apparated out of the home.

Draco fell to his knees and cried. His mother ran by his side and pulled him into a safe, strong, protective hug. She held him tight as his tears fell into her black and silver dress. Bellatrix stood there and watched her nephew cry on his sister's shoulder. Lucius on the other hand was speechless. He knew his son was not ready for this mission. His task was too harsh and unbearable for his stomach. He could not think straight for his son's life depends on himself. If Dumbledore is not killed before his terms end, he will be gone. If Dumbledore died, his son will live in regret and in Azkaban. He looked at his sister-in-law and went on his knees.

"Bellatrix. Please..please help him. Help your nephew. My wife and you need to go and find help or something. Please. Just save our son!" Lucius begged.

"Cissy. We need to go now. We have to hurry. You did send him the letter correct?" asked Bellatrix.

Narcissa looked up at her sister. She noded and looked at her son. He was still crying. She comforted him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Draco. Go get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow. We're going shopping in Knockturn Alley. So go on," she told her son. She picked him up with all her strength and passed him over to her husband. "Lucius, tuck him in will you. I'll be with Bellatrix," she told.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry paced the crop fields thinking of what to do. He realized that the sun will be rising soon. He could not go anywhere now. He could not leave the Burrow's fields and disappear. He felt that Ginny would tell them that he went for a walk if he never came back. Harry sighed and sat on a tree stump. He held his head with his hands and just sat there. He wanted to see Draco and check if he was all right. He was so worried.

A noise came about near him. Harry took out his wand and prepared himself. He waited patiently and then he saw a figure in front of him. " Stupe-! Ron! What are you doing out here?" asked the boy.

"I could ask you the same."

Harry awkwardly put his wand away and tried his best to come up with a lie. "Umm... just out for a stroll thats all. Hehe." He put his hand behind his head and scratched himself.

"Then why is your Firebolt out of your trunk?" Ron asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

Harry looked at his other hand and saw his broom. He had forgotten about his broom that Ginny told him to take with him. _Shit! How can I forget about my own broom? I have it in my hand and I didn't feel it! Just stay calm and answer him._ He sighed deeply and looked at Ron with a straight face. "Just taking it with me in case I was tired from my nightly stroll." He then smiled looking so innocent.

Ron gave a concerning look that was probably a sign for Harry that it was a good reason. "Okay mate but come on. Lets head back inside. My mum would be worried if you didn't come down for breakfast."

Harry sighed again and walked towards his friend. He did not have any choice but to go back to the burrow. He could not get to Malfoy until school started or maybe see him in Diagon Alley. He gave Ron a comforting smile to tell him that he was okay. Ron pated his back and walked with him. "So Harry, you and Malfoy together now?" The red headed asked curiously and looked at his friend. Harry was looking down and was walking a bit faster than Ron.

"Whoa mate. Slow down for a second. You mean, you and Draco are not together?" he said trying to catch up with Harry.

"No. He said he that if things with him and Pansy doesn't work out. He'll come to me," Harry said and realizing that was the second thing that was bothering him. If things does not work out between Draco and Pansy, that means that Harry _**is **_Draco's substitute. Harry felt like he was about to pass out. He,** Harry Potter**, was going to be a substitute for the beautiful Slytherin boy. He did not want it. He wanted to be with Draco but not a substitute. Harry was confused with his feelings. He was angry, disappointed, and glad.

"Hey mate, come on get up. Tell me whats wrong. Its better to talk about it than leaving it up all inside you."

"I'm his substitute."

"What? Who?"

"I'm Draco Fucking Malfoy's substitue!"

"What?! No you're not. I understand he's with Pansy but it doesn't mean like after breaking up with her, he'll be running after you. He wouldn't do that to you."

"Then why do I feel confused? Why are my feelings towards him are mixed up? WHY AM I NOT WITH HIM RIGHT NOW?!"

"Come on mate. You'll get through this. Hermione and I are here to help you along the way. Don't worry. But for now, lets get back home and get some more rest."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

Draco was having a beautiful dream. It was him and Harry in the fields of the Weasley household. They were running around in the tall grasses trying to find each other. They could only hear the footsteps of eachother. Draco was trying very hard to find the beautiful Gryffindor but could not see a thing through the dark shades of green that was seen. It felt like Draco was running around in circles. He looked very cautiously to soon tackle the Gryffindor. He then heard a twig snapped behind him. Draco turned around and was met with the Gryffindor's tackle.

"Gotcha!" he yelled and laughed.

Draco laughed with him and soon liked the position they were in. Harry was on top of him holding his wrists down with his hands. His face was near his and he could feel the warm breath of the lion. The two blokes smiles soon faded. Harry stared at Draco blankly and so did him. Draco felt like he was free. He was free to do things at his will. His dream was in his control. Harry leaned in more to his fellow classmate and kissed his lips. Draco returned the favor and tried to break Harry's hold of his wrists. He did not only wanted to feel his lips on his but he wanted to move his hands all over his hair, face, neck, chest,etc.

Then he heard a loud gasp from the boy. He opened his eyes and saw Harry starring at his arm. The arm with the Dark Mark. His eyes widened and jumped up. Harry was off him immediatley. He was speechless and tried to think of an excuse for his Mark.

"Harry, I can explain. Everything," he told.

"Why do you have the mark?" he asked.

"I was forced to get the mark. It was- Its just- I- Harry please- I'm so sorry."

"You're a death eater. You're a part of the organization who kills. I cannot forgive you for this."

Draco sat there in shock. _I cannot forgive you for this. _Tears swelled up in his eyes and Draco's heart just stopped. He couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. He was about to cry. His Harry. His First Crush. His Lion. His Savior from this world. Draco pulled his legs to his chest and started rocking back and forth. "I never wanted this. I never wanted this to happen. Harry Please. PLEASE!"

Soon lightning came into the picture. A silhouete was right behind Harry. Draco looked up and saw the Dark Lord standing behind Harry. His wand was out and at the ready for a strike. He aimed it for Harry's head and cast a the killing curse. Harry's body fell to the floor and in front of him. The Dark Lord laughed in victory and smiled at Draco.

Draco screamed loudly that it woke up the whole maner. He breathed heavily and wiped off his sweat. He stared at his dark room. He saw a little light peeking through his drapes. Draco got off his bed and walked over to the silk green drapes and pulled them open. The moon was full and was shining through the glass. The window was an arch-like shape and the bars creating vine-like shadows in his room. The secret chest bench was in front of him and was covered in black silk cushions with pillows. He stared at the moon and looked over to his clock. It was the day to head over to Diagon Alley and he was up at 3 in the morning. Draco decided to sit down and stare at the moon for a while and soon dozed off to sleep. He hoped to not have that nightmare again. He did not want to see the Dark Lord in his dreams. For his dreams are to make him feel free, like a story in a book. Its where he feels at ease and even though nightmares interferes within his mind, he can make them go away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Draco Malfoy," said the old man walking in his office. He breathed in and drank a cup of tea. He returned to his seat and looked at his cursed hand. It was spreading under his cloak's sleeve. He sighed in sorrow for the poor boy. He knew that Draco was weak in the inside but he will hide it in the outside. He will be strong but at the same time, being weak and full of sorrow.

"Albus? I've kept my promise and it will be fulfilled," answered the other man wearing black cloaks under his skin. "And the curse is spreading. Maybe a year?" He sat up and walked away.

"Serverus? You will be the one to kill me. Not Draco. You."


End file.
